All I Need
by born-to-trouble
Summary: "We can't... Seth. We can't do this... It's too dangerous." "You're all I need, Jess," he said, stroking her cheek softly.
1. Chapter 1 Seth

1 * Seth

It was a typical boring day. Leah was in the bathroom, taking forever, as usual. I pounded loudly on the door. "You're going to look like that no matter what, hurry up!" It's not like she went to school. She graduated already.

To my immense surprise, she only took ten minutes after that, scowling at me as she opened the bathroom door, gliding to her own room.

After I was fully ready, I slung my backpack on my shoulder, grabbed the keys off the counter, and headed out the door, into my car.

The drive from the La Push reservation to Forks Highschool was rainy, as always. We hardly ever saw the sun, which was how I liked it. I liked the damp air, and the rain splattering against my face. Most people complained, but to me it was . . . Familiar. Natural.

As soon as I walked through the doors, the first thing I heard was the hushed whisper of different highschool students. I could make out some of the words in the conversations.

"Did you _see_ them? Palest people I've ever se-"

"Did you get a look at the blonde? . . . No, the taller one. She's hot."

"There's only one single guy in the family. I think his name's Edwa- "

Of course. They were all talking about the new kids at school. I could tell they were a family. How many new students can you get in one day?

Well, I for one wouldn't be sucked into it. I actually _was_ one of the more popular ones, and that's all the kids in my group seemed to want to talk about.

"Hey! Seth! Dude, did you getta look at the Cullens yet?"

That was my best friend, Collin. He had switched to Forks Highschool with me, when I decided I didn't want to go to school on the Reservation.

"The Cullens?"

"Yeah, man. You didn't hear? There're like, six of them. And there's only _one _single chick in the whole bunch."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Collin _would _already be thinking about hitting on the new girl. "Collin, give it a rest. In case you haven't noticed, most girls _aren't _into players." I punched him playfully on the shoulder and laughed.

"Really? And when's the last date you've been on?" he asked, smirking.

So I hadn't had a girlfriend yet. So what? Lots of girls were into me, but I haven't been into any girls yet. They're all too whiney, or wear too much makeup or something along those lines. I didn't answer him, because he was very well aware of _why _I hadn't gone out yet.

"Trust me, when you get a look at them, you'll see why I want to rush."

Doubt it. "Alright. Show me at lunch, okay? At least _one _of them is bound to have the same lunch as us."

He smirked again. "Sounds good. See ya, bro." And with that, the bell rang.

_Dammit, _I thought angrily, hurrying off to class, my backpack still on my shoulder. If I was late again, it'd be a lunch detention.

Lucky for me, kids were still piling in when I got to Algebra. I took a seat in my usual spot at the back, hanging my backpack on the chair. This had always been my least favorite class.

There was only one seat left open, and it was the one next to me. None of my friends were in this class with me, so it left me alone. I didn't really mind, because it gave me time to think.

There was one more person coming into class. But, wait . . . I hadn't seen that hair before, had I?

The way she was turned toward the teacher made it impossible for me to see her face. This _had_ to be one of the Cullens.

She handed the teacher a slip, which he signed. He smiled politely at her. "Welcome to Forks Highschool. Why don't you sit - " He looked around the classroom for an empty seat. " - in the back there, next to Mr. Clearwater?"

She didn't say anything, but did as he said. I still couldn't see her face, because it was covered up by her hair. But as she came back to sit next to me, she moved so gracefully, so . . . _inhumanly, _it made my heart thump violently.

She took a seat next to me, without making a sound. As she sat down, she looked at me, smiling lightly. Her face was so pale. White as paper. But that wasn't why I couldn't look away. . .

"Well, class, today we will be continuing with - "

As soon as the teacher started talking, she turned her extraordinarily beautiful face towards him. I could still see part of it, though. A sideview of her profile.

Her cheeks, white as snow, looked as if they had been carved of the finest marble, into a perfectly smooth surface. Her lips were as red as rubies, despite her skin tone. Her hair was wavy, and in some parts, perfectly curly, shaping around her face.

She was easily the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

The teacher kept on talking, and talking, and talking. I couldn't consentrate though, and I saw her look at me from the corner of her eye.

_Dammit, _I thought, _she knows I'm staring at her._

I quickly looked at the front of the room, towards the teacher.

Eventually the bell rang, and as she gathered her things up quickly, I found it a perfect opportunity to talk to her.

"Hey," I said, trying to get my heart to slow down. My cheeks felt like flames as she looked at me, smiling again.

"Hello," she said, in a perfect voice. Clear and beautiful, like crystal.

I reached my hand forward to shake hers, trying to get it to stop shaking. She paused, and I saw panick flick through her eyes. Why was she panicked? But after a second, she took my hand, shaking it. And I noticed another unusual thing about her.

_Her skin was cold as ice._

"I'm Seth," I said casually, still shaking her hand. I didn't want to let go.

She smiled politely again, then slipped her hand out of mine. "I'm Jessica."

Jessica. As if I'd never heard that name before. Still, it seemed to fit her, somehow. "You're new here, right?" I asked, though it was obvious she was. I bit down on my tongue, ignoring the urge to ask why her hand was so cold.

"Yeah, I just moved her from Alaska with the rest of my family," her crystal voice rang. It was hard to imagine that this was an actual speaking voice, because it sounded so clear . . . so beautiful.

She turned her body, and started walking, but she was still looking at me . . . Like she was waiting for me to come before she left.

I followed her, trying to mimick her graceful movements. It was impossible.

"So, what's your next class?"

"Biology II," she said, without looking at her schedual. She looked like she didn't like the idea of biology.

"Ah. Well, good luck, then. Mr. Banner is pretty nice, though, so you won't need it." I said, smiling lightly. "Do you need help finding it?"

She looked at me, then smiled lightly again. Her lips always went to the same smile, both ends curving into a perfectly beautiful smile. "No, I think I can find it. It was nice meeting you, Seth. I'll see you."

I was slightly disappointed. I was sort of hoping to make more conversation. But then, she wasn't going anywhere, right? I'd be able to talk to her again soon enough.

I walked to the art room, which was my favorite subject. It was the only thing I was good at, but today I couldn't concentrate. She wasn't sitting next to me anymore, but her face kept appearing in my mind.

The day went on and on and on, until finally lunch came, when I'd meet up with Collin. Maybe Jessica Cullen would be in the same lunch as us.

I caught sight of him as soon as I entered the cafeteria.

Walking over to him, I also saw Jessica, sitting alone at a big empty lunch table. It looked like she was saving some seats -

BAM.

I accidently walked right into Collin, not looking where I was going. The rest of our group - Brad, Drew, Alex and Matt - laughed along with Collin.

"Hey, bro. Watch where your goin'," he said, smirking. "Did you see her?"

"Yeah. I actually talked to her in algebra . . . she seems nice . . . "

"And _hot,_" he added. I never really called girls things like that, but, yeah. In Collin's words, she _was_ "hot" except for the fact that her skin was ice-cold. Which I doubt he knew that.

"I'm going for it," he said, turning towards her. But now she was surrounded by more people, each of them impossibly pale and . . . well, gorgeous.

"Dammit. Guess not." He smirked. "Oh well, there's always later," he said, sitting down at our table. I took a seat next to him, and I had a perfect view of the Cullen table.

They all looked like they were older than her. The tall blonde was the only one that could come close to looking as beautiful as her, though. They looked sort of alike, but not like sisters. In fact, apart from the skin and the eyes, they all looked like they were from seperate families.

There was Jessica, short and young. Maybe a little younger than me. She had dirty blonde hair, and black eyes. Under and around those eyes were dark shadows, as if she hadn't slept in days.

Next to her was a tall, musculer man. He looked much older, as though he could be in college rather than highschool. He had dark, curly hair, and, like Jessica, dark eyes. He was leaning toward the taller blonde girl, talking to her. Only, it didn't seem brother - sisterly at all, the way he was leaning toward her . . .

The blonde girl was immensly beautiful. Most would probably say she was more beautiful than Jessica, but in my mind, she wasn't. Her hair went all the way down to her waist, and there was something . . . twisted about her. She, as well, had pitch black eyes, and dark bruises around them.

Next to them were another pair talking to each other. They, as well, looked like they were a couple rather than brother and sister. The girl had black, spikey hair, and she was even shorter than Jessica, but still looked older than her. The man she was talking to also looked older, like a college student. He had straight, blonde hair, and looked like he was in pain.

Finally, the one on the other side of Jessica was a redhead. He looked like he could be sixteen or seventeen. Slightly older than me. And he had reddish-brown hair. He was talking to Jessica normally, not like a couple, but like a friend. Like a sister. And he, just like all of them, had pale-white skin, black eyes, and darkness under and around those eyes.

I stared at them, unable to move my gaze. They were all so attractive. How come they were here, in the gloomy small-town of Forks? They looked like they belonged in L.A., where the sun shines. They looked like people on the airbrushed cover of a magazine. . .

"Earth to Seth!"

I looked up and saw that I had my elbow in my salad, which already had dressing on it. "Shit," I hissed to myself, grabbing a napkin.

The rest of them laughed as I wiped my arm, and even I had to admit it was funny, so I laughed with them.

"Looks like Seth here's _finally _interested in girls!" said Collin, wrapping an arm around my neck, snickering. I shoved him off of me.

"Dude, they're _way, way _out of your league," said Brad, smirking. "I mean, really, do you expect any of _them_ to be virgins like you?" And with that, the rest of the table laughed. I felt my cheeks burn under my skin.

Collin finally came to my rescue. Sort of. "Hey, hey, now. Seth's just slow, alright, man? I mean, it's not his fault no girls are interested."

Whatever. I didn't get mad, like most guys would've. Just _really _irritated, but I didn't show it. I was usually calm when no one else would be, and I liked that about myself.

"When she's alone, I'm going for it," said Collin, smirking, and looking at Jessica.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, the one who was talking to Jessica, the Cullen with the reddish-brown hair gave him the most frighteningly protective look I've ever seen. It sort of looked like how I felt. I didn't like the idea of Collin playing with girls' hearts, but Jessica's especially, if I was being honest with myself. It was all I could do not to burst out laughing at the look of horror on Collin's face.

The redhead went back to talking to Jessica as if nothing happened, and I saw her laugh. When she laughed, the most beautiful smile appeared on her face. Not the same closed smile she gave me, which now almost looked fake compared to the one I saw now. Her mouth opened to laugh, and her eyes were twinkling with happiness. Her teeth showed. She looked so happy it hurt.

I saw her eyes slide to mine for a mere second, but in that second, she looked even happier. I knew I could survive the rest of the day now.

Lunch ended quicker than I wished it would. I knew Collin was still going to try, no matter what, but I wished he wouldn't. I knew the chances of me getting her for myself were slim to none, but I couldn't help but want her. Like every other guy in school that's seen her, probably. She's probably been hit on already. But then, why was she still standing up alone?

Jessica made her way toward the garbage cans alone, throwing away a full tray of food -

Wait. She was throwing away a full tray a food. Didn't she eat anything?

Collin made his way to her. She looked up at him before he was even in her sight range. I couldn't help but watch.

Collin seemed to be starting out in his normal way. Asking them about themselves. Maybe he could show her around or something . . . I'd bet anything that he was saying something along those lines. Jessica smiled politely, said something, then walked back to her table. She didn't sit down, but said something to her family, then left the cafeteria.

Collin looked slightly irritated when he came back to me. I couldn't help but grin. "How'd that work out for ya?"

"Shut up. Have you ever known me to give up, Seth?" he said, laughing, and looking happier.

"No way, dude. You've already had your chance. Let _me _try."

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, even_ I_ was surprised. Collin gave me a look as if I'd just told him I was bringing a bomb into the school. "What?"

"You heard me . . . "

"I saw her first, man. That automatically means I have dibbs on her."

I was suddenly _very, very _angry. Just like that. I'd never really fought with Collin before. We restled sometimes, but never really got _angry _at each other. "You can't _dibb _a human being."

"Okay, not _dibbs, _but . . . You get it. I just want another shot, okay?"

"Alls _you _want is to get into her pants, then move on to some other girl!" I couldn't help it. I'd seen Collin hurt so many girls before, none of which I'd been interested in. I didn't even know Jessica, but I already felt completely protective of her.

"You're about to let a girl come between us, man?"

I paused. _Was_ I willing for this girl, the one I'd never met, to come between me and my best friend?

The answer was obvious.

I sighed. "No. I just . . . I don't want her to get hurt." I looked at him, then started walking toward the garbage, dumping my remaints in it. I set off, walking toward the door.

I was surprised and startled when I felt a cold grasp on my shoulder. I turned to see the redhead, Jessica's brother.

"Hello . . . ," he said awkwardly. I didn't know why he was talking to me, but I didn't care. I don't know why, but I got a good vibe from him. Probably because he was Jessica's brother.

"Hey," I said, smiling politely.

"I'm Edward, Jessica's brother. You're . . . Seth, right?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, Edward," I greeted him, shaking his hand. His skin was ice cold just like hers. There was definently something up with the Cullen family . . .

"I sort of overheard you talking to Collin. Thank you for sticking up for my sister."

This was sort of strange . . . First, how did he overhear us when he was at least twenty feet away from us? Second, since when did guys around his age thank people for such small reasons? That was more like something people did, like, a long time ago . . .

"Er . . . You're welcome, Edward. It's really nothing." Wait, so if he really _did _overhear, then he'd know that _I _wanted a chance, too . . . But he probably didn't know if I was like Collin or not. I'd never hurt her, if I did get a chance.

Edward smiled lightly, as if he could read my thoughts. "Still, it means a lot to me. Let me know if you need anything, all right?"

"Yeah . . . sure," I said, smiling again.

And with that, he went off to class.

I headed off to gym. I always liked gym. I loved getting a chance to run around, especially in school.

When I walked through the door, Coach Clapp was talking to a student, signing a slip, handing her gym clothes . . .

_Jessica._

I gazed at her, then went to the locker room, pulling my gym clothes on.

As soon as I came out, she was already dressed. One of the few girls ready to start gym class.

I sat down next to her, while we waited for the rest of the kids to come out of the locker rooms. She grinned as I sat down.

"Hello again," she said, still grinning in a way that made my heart pound and my face flush. Why did she have to be so perfect? It only made it harder.

"Hi," was all I said, afraid my voice would break. She didn't seem as reluctant to talk to me as before. Did Edward tell her? The thought made me blush even harder . . .

"So, um . . . How're you?"

I smiled at her, and she seemed to have the reaction I have when she smiles at me. Then again, it was probably my imagination. "I'm good. And you? How was your first day?"

"Alright, I suppose." She smiled lightly, then pointed in front of us. Gym was starting, and we wouldn't be able to talk anymore.


	2. Chapter 2 Jessica

2 * Jessica

The first day of school was . . . well, not completely horrible, I supposed.

I climbed into the front seat of Edward's volvo; Em, Rose, Jazz and Alice piling into the backseat, and Edward took the driver's seat.

It had been hard on all of us. Me and Jasper especially. I was still so new to not drinking human blood, as was Jasper . . . I was craving it, human blood. Human life. But I wasn't a killer . . . and I regretted ever being like that.

I could feel it as it rushed all over the school: _The Cullens are at school . . . and they're _hot_. _

At least, that's how most people saw it. It was completely pitiful how easily these humans got excited. So, because of how I look, I shouldn't be treated like a human being? . . . Well, I suppose if they knew what we were, I'd understand. But as far as they were concerned, we _were_ human.

A lot shied away from us. Like the guy that happened to be my lab partner, Jace. He hardly said a word to me. Good.

But then there were those like Collin . . . they'd do anything to possess me. But I didn't put up with _that. _Yeah, I was nice and acted all sweet . . . but I wasn't your average shy little girl, once I got to know someone. And I had no plans to get to know anyone at this school.

The Cullens had explained everything to me - werewolves, treaty line, and how if I wanted to be a Cullen, I could never, ever bite a person.

And, what do you know? I'm fine with it. I mean, yeah . . . the souless, eternally damned thing was a bit . . . much. I was a Christian, before I was . . . well, this. I'll never forget when I first arrived to the Cullen house. It was right after I changed.

It was strange.

I saw everything so clear, so many colors. It gave me a headache.

And I could hear movement, and talking downstairs. Not that I couldn't hear that well before. I could just hear clearer now.

"I'm a _what?" _

"A vampire."

This . . . Edward person was strange. Extremely beautiful. Reddish - brown hair, golden eyes. And just about the palest skin I had ever seen in my life.

There was a long pause before I spoke. "Ha-ha. You almost got me there, Edward. Now, seriously, what the hell was with that burning? And _why _didn't you just _kill _me?"

"I'm serious, Jessica. You are a vampire. Look at your hands."

I looked down, and gasped.

Perfect, smooth marble hands rested on my lap neatly. _My _hands. Pale as snow. I mean, yeah, I was pale before, but this was just . . . just . . .

"Unbelievable," he finished for me.

"Yeah, that. . . hey, wait. How did you know . . .?"

"Some vampires have special talents," he smiled a half smile, "mine is to read minds."

I inhaled a breath. "I still down believe you. You probably put powder or something on them."

He cocked his head to one side, as if argueing with himself. "So you need more proof, then?"

"Yes."

He nodded, then stopped looking at me, across the room. Finally, he spoke. "Come here." He walked to the opposite side of the large room, to a big mirror. I was still too far away to see my reflection as I followed him.

I stood next to him, and he was standing right in front of it. I didn't look into it, I looked at him. He _was_ unbelievably gorgeous . . .

_Damn thoughts._

"Look," was all he said.

I turned my head toward the mirror, finding a complete stranger.

Her cheeks were white as snow, and her lips were red. Like rubies. Every feature in her young, pale face was perfect, flawless, and smooth. The darkest of blonde hair shaped into little springs, shaping around her face.

Then I looked into her eyes.

Her eyes were bright, bright red. Creepily, inhumanly red.

I screamed.

The connection I felt towards Seth today couldn't come true. I wouldn't put him through that danger.


	3. Chapter 3 Seth

3 * Seth

I couldn't sleep that night.

Tossing and turning, I couldn't get their faces out of my head. All of them, so beautiful . . .

Why? I mean, I guess they were from the same family. But they all looked exactly alike, yet completely different. Same eyes, same skin tone. All of them amazingly beautiful. But then different hair colors, and different features . . .

It didn't make sense. Was it even possible . . . ?

I supposed it had to be, because I sure as hell didn't imagine today.

And then there was Jessica. Why did she stand out from the rest of them? Because she was my age? Because I met her first? That didn't explain the way I felt when I first saw her . . . But then, that was just my imagination running wild.

I closed my eyes.

The next morning, all my mom had to do to get me up was walk through the door. That's how lightly I had slepted in the medium-sized room.

My bed made a springy sound as I slowly got up, trying to remember my dream.

It was intense, something strong . . . important. But all it left behind was a bitter warning feeling, no memory or words.

Giving up on that, I got dressed mechanically. I looked out the window, suddenly wishing for sun, even though the day before I was practically gawking at the rain cover.

As I walked downstairs, my mom gave me a smirk. "You're up awful early."  
"So are you."  
"I'm _always _up this early . . . you, on the other hand . . . "  
"Didn't sleep well," I said with a shrug.

"Aw, why?"

I couldn't help but smile. Mom always wanted to know things, make me feel better . . . I guess I inherited that from her. "I'm fine, mom. I'm gonna go . . . Love you," I tossed my bag over my shoulder, as I walked outside, pulling my hood up.

"I love you, too!" I heard her call after me.

I smiled, taking my keys out of my pocket. I opened the door of my shabby-looking car, and started it. Even with a slight headache, I could drive pretty well.

When I finally pulled into the school parking lot, I saw my "click," I guess you'd call it.

I got out and went up to them, lugging my heavy backpack with me.

"Did ya study for the test?" Brad asked, as soon as I was within hearing range.

I paused, looking at them all. "Dudes, _what _test?"

They all burst into a chorus of laughter. "Kidding, man," said Collin. "Yeah, seriously, chill," added Alex. "We only have a algebra test today."

My eyes widened, recalling this familiar information. "Shit!"

Drew grinned. "Forget something?"  
"Shut the fuck up, Drew . . . dammit. Gah. Well . . . is it multiple choice?"  
"Dunno."

"Great."

We all started walking towards the school, knowing the bell'd ring soon. "Yup."

"Know what this'll be?"  
"What?"  
"An EPIC FAIL!"

I glared, but the rest of them laughed.

"Hilarious!" I said, letting venom seep into my sarcasm.

Collin shrugged. "Just cheat. You sit next to any smart kids?"

"I sit next to Jessica Cullen."

Collin stared wide-eyed at me. "Are you shitting me?"

I rolled my eyes, stepping through the door of Forks Highschool.

"I'm gonna study during homeroom. See ya."

I turned on my heel, trying to be graceful about it (remembering Jessica from yesturday), but ending up knocking into some girl. Kaitlyn.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's fine, klutz," she teased. "Your hair's messed up," she added, moving a part of my bangs out of my eyes.

"Er . . . thanks, Kate. I'm goin' to class now. See ya."

I walked abruptly to the classroom. Kate had liked me since seventh grade, always flirted with me . . . but, really, she was just like most girls. They were so _simple _to figure out, and that's when I decided whether or not they were worth my time. None of them were.

When I got to my algebra class, it was completely deserted. Except for one person.

She was in the corner, reading some over-sized book, which didn't surprise me for some reason.

I took a deep breath, trying to put one foot in front of the other.

She didn't even look up to acknowledge my entrance. I sat down next to her, in my usual seat.

"Hey," I said, looking at the back of her head.

She looked away from her book, turning towards me. She smiled. "Hey," her voice rang, like crystal. My lips parted.

I couldn't think of studying right now. The thought completely slipped my mind when I saw her. "How was your night?"  
She shrugged, but looked at me. "Exceptionally uneventful."

I grinned. "Well, you chose an _exceptionally uneventful _town to move into, unfortuanately."

"I know. That's why we moved here . . . Well, part of the reason." She smiled her smile that would stun any man.

"You and your family have weird tastes, I take it?"

"Exceptionally weird tastes."

I laughed.

She smiled again, and continued. "No, but we're all _completely _different. It's pretty obnoxious sometimes, because we all have strong personalities, and we _live _together."

"Yeah. And you're all close together in age."

She laughed harder than I intended her to, and I wondered what was so funny. "You have no idea. I'm the youngest, so that sucks."

"I'm the youngest in my family, too," I said softly, smiling to myself. I actually had something in common with this girl.

"Nice! I was the youngest in both my families . . . how many siblings do you have?"

"One. An older sister, Leah. But my cousin, Emily, she's basically my sister, except for the fact that I never see her." Then I thought about the other thing she said . . . "What do you mean, _both _your families?"

"You didn't notice I look nothing like my siblings?" She smiled softly. "Well, maybe you wouldn't, because we have the same eyes and skin tone, but we're all adopted. Not blood related." She didn't say anything for a while, and I was gonna reply, but then she quickly added, "Wait, no! Rose and Jazz are twins, so yeah. They're the only, er, _blood _relation in the family."

"You were adopted?"

"Yeah. When I was seven." She smiled softly, halfheartedly.

"Why?" It was hard to believe someone giving up such a perfect girl, and it was even harder to believe that such a perfect girl would have something bad happen in her life to cause her to be an orphin.

"It's hard to explain . . . we got seperated."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's not your fault." She smiled. "It's not like I went to some horrible family that beats their kids and locks them in cages as punishment - Carlisle and Esme are great."

"Carlisle and Esme?"

"I never quite started calling them Mom and Dad like my other adoptive siblings. I couldn't, knowing that my real parents are still alive."

"I see." I didn't know what do say.

There was a long pause. "I'm so sorry," she finally said, looking away from me, and instantly I wanted her to look back at me, just so I could see her face. "I never told anyone that. I don't usually . . ." She didn't finish that sentence. "I'm sorry," she said again.

"Hey, don't worry," I said reassuringly. I actually liked hearing about it. Like I knew more about her. We weren't complete strangers.

"I don't know what came over me."

I didn't know what I was doing. I did it out of nowhere, taking her hand, rubbing it softly with my thumb. When she looked at me, I made eye contact. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

She didn't say anything for a little while, but she slipped her cool hand out of my warm one. I felt stupid, but she said, "Okay."

"Promise?"

"Pinky-swear," she said, holding out her pinky. The funny part wasn't that she was pinky-swearing to me, but that she said it seriously.

I grinned, wrapping my pinky with her. "Breaking a pinky swear is like breaking an oath. Can't do it." I laughed.

"Very true." She grinned.

Our pinkies were still locked together when more people started to walk into the room. She hastily unwrapped them, but my hand still tingled from touching her skin _twice. _A good kind of tingle, like when your leg falls asleep, and then "wakes up" when you walk around.

"Alright, class, today we'll be taking our test. I hope you all studied."

_Damn, _I thought to myself.

Mr. Smith passed around the thick packets that were tests. When he got to our table, he told Jessica he had her schedualed to take the test next week, so that she had a full seven days to study.

"I'd rather get it out of the way now, if you don't mind?" Her voice was questioning, and I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, stunned. She _wanted _to take a test?

This seemed to surprise Mr. Smith, too, but he still handed her a test. "You're sure?"

She glanced at the paper. "Positive."

"Alright." He turned, and walked back to his desk.

I should've been concentrating on the test, but my mind kept wandering back to our conversation. Me and Jess, just us, alone. I liked that.

_This is a good start, _I thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 4 Jessica

4 *Jessica

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid . . . _

I kept thinking that word, along with other insults, to myself. I screwed up. Surely he knew something was different about me now. Surely he knew I was weird, or worse . . .

_Stupid._

"Will you please _stop? _You're giving me a headache."

"Then get out of my head." _STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, _I added, just to piss Edward off. We were in the car again, on our way home. We were in the front seat, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice behind us. Edward was driving, as always.

He sighed. "Jessica. We've all been there, all done that. I was listening to yours and Seth's thoughts, trust me. He doesn't suspect anything weird, he just feels sorry for you."

"You were spying on me?"

"For purposes like this, yes. To make sure you're still in control, to make sure you don't say the wrong thing . . . "

"Well, that's nice," I said sarcastically.

"Jeez, Jessica. Chill out," Emmett said from the back seat.

"Oh, hush, little boy," I said, smirking.

"_'Little boy'_?" He sounded amused. "I'm sorry, how big are you? How big am _I?"_

"Shut up, Emmett."

I could hear the smirk in his voice. "What happened, anyway?"

"None ya BEEZNESS."

"You're not gangster, Jess."

"It's gangsta, and I'm more gangsta than you'll EVA be."

"You're annoying."

"Gangstas are cool."

"No they're not."  
"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Maybe I will."  
"I'd like to see you try."

"GUYS! Jesus! Shut up, both of you, you're _both _obnoxious!" That time it was Jasper to talk.

"You're all obnoxious. Even you, Emmett. But you know I love you." It was Rosalie's voice, and then I heard what sounded like kissing . . .

"Cooties!" I yelled out, a grin on my face.

"Knew you'd say that," Edward said in a slightly irritated tone.

"You don't have to be pyschic to figure _that _out." Alice.

This was something I loved - my family. Large, crazy, hilarious . . . it was familiar. I knew I had a big family as a human, but I couldn't even remember their names. That was the hardest part about this life. Trying to let go of what you love most in the world. They probably thought I was dead . . . I could visit my own tomb stone if I wished.

Thinking about this suddenly shut me up, and I was quiet while everyone else was laughing. Except for Edward, he was stuck in my head. But he didn't say anything, thank God.

We got home around three after school. It would've been sooner, except Alice "_had_" to get a hat she saw at a Target in Port Angeles.

Edward seemed to be in a good mood - we all were. Even me. Not that I was normally in a bad one, I just still felt stupid about today.

My talent had two parts to it, but they both sort of went together.

Anyone who talked to me loved me; but they had to talk to me. Get to know me for a short time, and they were my friend.

The second part was I could tell at first glance who I would be close to, and who I wouldn't. The first time I looked at Edward, I felt a connection. It wasn't love it first site, it was simply knowing I would eventually be close to him. I didn't know _what _kind of connection it was, just that it was a connection. The same thing happened with Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. I loved them all, and I knew it straight from the beginning.

That's why I couldn't help myself with Seth - I felt a connection to him right away. I knew I'd be close to him, I could feel it already. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized I had to stay away from him. It was dangerous for him. Not just because I was semi-young as a vampire and could kill him any second, but also because of the laws. I knew I probably couldn't keep a _big_ secret. I could eventually end up telling him I was a vampire. Then the Volturi would be involved, and it just wasn't fair. At all.

For all I knew, Seth would be like my brother. That seemed likely. He was nice, and cool . . . Yeah. Seth was meant to be my friend. That was all.

"You think too much for a girl your age," Edward said without looking up from the Harry Potter book I loned to him. "By the way, I have _no _idea why you like this series. A school that trains wizards and witches how to control their magic would never have sold and my time."

"No, but in _your_ time they would probably would have ran at the author with pitch forks and fire."

"Very funny." He closed the book. "No, I'm not _quite _that old."

I grinned. "Yeah, I know. I just like to make fun of you."

"You're hilarious," he said sarcastically.

"So I'm told."

He chuckled lightly, rolling his eyes. "You're Emmett's sister."

I hugged him quickly, but let go of him. "Edward, you're cool. You can be my brother, too, if you want."

"Thanks for giving me permission."

"You're very welcome."

He shook his head, just looking at me.

I grinned again, then paused. "So, what do you think? Am I being stupid?"

There was a long pause. He didn't have to ask me what I was talking about, he read my mind. "I think you're being stupid in think he just wants to be your friend."

"He wants to be more?"

"Oh, _please," _he looked at me like I was mental. "You're all he thinks about at school. At home, I couldn't tell you, but . . . "

"Yeah . . . But, still. He's _human." _

"That would be a weird couple, wouldn't it?" he smirked. "Especially since he's a Quileute."

"Quileute . . . aren't those the dudes you made the treaty with?"

"Yeah. But the treaty is moot now, I think. The wolves are gone, there's none left."

"But we're still gonna be careful, just to be sure?"

"Basically."

"Cool."

There was a long pause. "Are you going to _make _me finish the series?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "Fine."

He picked the book back up (_Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone, _in case you were wondering), and finished it in less than ten minutes.

Carlisle got home around nine at night. Usually when Carlisle got home, we sat and talked and had fun until the morning light came. Tonight was no exception.

It was nice to get to mess around once in a while. Joke with the family, sometimes talk seriously . . . family bonding, you'd call it. We were close, all of us. As a human, I never got this close, not to anyone. Not even my own mom. The reason? I didn't feel like I could trust them with every word that came out of my mouth - I loved them, I just wasn't open with them. I still wasn't in this life. I still had a hard time letting stuff out.

"I'm gonna go get ready for school," I announced, standing up. It wasn't even a new day yet, but it didn't matter to me. It's not like I'd get my clothes dirty. Before anyone could say anything, I was upstairs, in my room.

I opened my dresser drawer. Inside, a bunch of pictures I stole them from my house after I died.

I looked at them all, seeing faces of people I barely remembered. A girl with straight, bronze hair . . . Another girl, around thirteen, with curly bronze hair . . . another girl with blonde hair, blue eyes with designs in them, she looked maybe twenty . . . my mom, and my dad . . . a boy, about 25, curly black hair, hazel-brown eyes, tall . . . and another girl, late teens, brown hair, hazel eyes.

All those faces looked familiar. I knew them. They were my brothers and sisters. I even saw myself. I was pale, had blonde hair, blue eyes. Just like my mom, only my mom was brunette. I remember always being told I looked like her, but I never saw it until now. Now I looked nothing like myself. I hated it. I wanted my family back, I wanted them now. But there was no turning back . . . no more humanity . . . no more chance at heaven . . . it was too late for me, and I knew for a damn fact that that was the reason I couldn't get too close to Seth.

I shoved the pictures back in the drawer, wrapping my arms around myself. There was an empty, dead feeling inside of me. I was a mere shell of what I had once been. The warmth, the happiness, the joy I saw in the eyes of my old self was gone. She died a long time ago.

Jessica Buckmaster took the form of Jessica Cullen now-a-days.


	5. Chapter 5 Seth

**I am so sorry for not uploading lately, guys! I haven't had Internet in so long. :(**

**But I do now and I'm gonna write more often, I swear.**

**Also, while I'm writing this note, can I please get some reviews? I need to know what you guys think of the story, and if there's anything I can do to make it better. ^.^ I love you guys!**

** -Jess-**

* * *

5 * Seth

The next few weeks were going bad. Really bad.

I hadn't talked to Jessica, except when necessary. She was too shy, I guess.

Collin was pissed at me for trying to steal "his girl," and mocked me whenever he saw how little things had progressed with her. His voice rung in my head, "Hey ladies man, how's your girl doing?"

I felt stupid and weak and hopeless.

Still, whenever I saw her face, it always seemed bored. Sad, even. She was the saddest angel I had ever seen, except for when she was with her adopted siblings. Then, she smiled and laughed and moved with enough life to break any man's heart.

I was tired of waiting, hoping she'd look at me and smile a real smile, not the polite, fake smile she shared with everybody.

Which lead me to do what I did on that perfect, amazing day.

When she sat down next to me, I smiled at her.

"Hey," I said in a casual voice.

She looked at me, smiling that same polite, half smile. Of course, it was breath taking, but I didn't waste time admiring it.

"I was wondering," I began, making eye contact with her. She raised an eyebrow with interest and I had to fight the urge to look away. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? Maybe to the beach or something..."

She looked at me for a second. "What beach?"

"La Push. It's on the reservation I live on. It's not too far from here ..."

She sighed. "I can't." When I gave her a puzzled look, she continued. "My parents don't want me going there. Er, bad experience."

"Fair enough," I said. "We don't have to go there, we could do something else." The more I spoke, the less shy I was.

She didn't say anything for a while. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she said in a small voice, "Okay."

I froze. "Okay..." I repeated, then slowly broke out into a grin. "Okay!"

She grinned back at me, and it wasn't her fake smile, it was completely real, and she was so beautiful I could hardly stand it.

"What day?" she asked, still grinning.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that," I said softly, chuckling. "How about Friday? My friend Brad is having a party we could go to. Or if you're not into that, we could do whatever." I remembered that I had promised Brad I would help him set up for it. His parents were going to Vegas for the week, and he was left with his 22-year-old sister, Alix, to watch over him. She was supplying the alcohol.

"No, that sounds like fun. When?"

"It starts at six, I think. I can pick you up, if you want."

"No, I can get I ride there," she said, smiling. Then the bell rang, and she was stood, throwing a "Can't wait!" over her shoulder. Then she was gone.

I sighed with content at the memory of that day. It was now Friday night, and I was in my room getting ready.

I had on regular day clothes; a shirt and some jeans. I hoped Jess knew the attire was casual...

Then again, the thought of her in a dress was rather appealing.

God, what was I going to do with her tonight? I had no idea what we'd talk about. I wasn't the best dancer in the world. Both of us were pretty shy ...

Yeah, I really thought this out.

I sighed, and drove to Brad's house an hour early, remembering my promise to help him set up.

His sister Alix was the one to open the door. She had on black leather pants and a white shirt with countless black beads around her neck. Her eyeliner was thick, and her short blonde hair was spiked.

"Hey, Seth," she said sweetly, opening the door wider for me. I walked in to see the place already set up for the most part; it was dark, there were some mini strobe lights, and glow sticks everywhere.

I had to admit, it looked cool.

"Hey, Alix. Where's Brad?"

"Setting up the upstairs."

"Okay, I think I'm gonna help him," I said, as I climbed up the stairs. The railing had glow sticks of all colors connected, twisting around it.

I found Brad in the hall, marking an 'x' on his door with zebra-patterned duct tape.

"Watcha doin'?" I asked, sneaking up behind him.

"Fucking-! Gah, you scared me, man." I grinned. "Wipe that fucking smirk off your face!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm marking my room off limits so that some drug-induced kids don't go in there to fuck, okay?"

"I'm sure an 'x' will stop them if they're desperate enough."

"Shut up. Make yourself useful and hand me the scissors," he said.

I picked up the scissors and handed them to him. "I'm bringing Jessica here tonight, cool?"

"Jessica who?"

"Cullen," I said with a victorious smile.

He dropped the scissors and looked at me, wide-eyed. "Are you shitting me? Did you just invite her, or like, what?"

"Actually, I asked her out, and she said yeah, but I didn't know what to do so I figured this might be cool."

He looked at me, then did a face palm. "Seth, tell me you're not serious. Are you serious?"

"Yeah? Why, what's wrong?"

"Parties are fun. Girls like going to parties with guys. But for a first date, man? The first date is when you gotta impress her. Make her like you. Like...going out to dinner. Seeing a chick flick with her. Romantic shit or whatever."

I looked at him, suddenly feeling stupid. He was right! Jessica deserves better than this. But it was too late to change plans.

I sighed. "God dammit."

"Tough break, man... Who knows, though. Maybe it'll turn out all right."

I certainly hoped so.


End file.
